Good Together
by thera10
Summary: John et Elizabeth prennent enfin conscience du lien qui les unie (WS)


**Disclaimer** : La série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voilà ma deuxième fanfic, j'y prends goût ! L'idée m'est venue à la suite d'une discussion avec EnfantTV sur le côté « explosif » de la relation Weir/Sheppard. Une chose entraînant une autre…ça a donné cette fic !

Un tit clin d'œil encore à DarkFaith et EnfantTV SQUEEEEEEEEEE les filles !

* * *

** Good Together**

« Revenez Major » hurla-t-elle de son bureau « cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! »

« Elle l'est pour moi » rétorqua John en traversant comme un furie la salle des commandes.

Elizabeth se résigna. Elle soupira bruyamment et se passa les mains sur le visage comme pour effacer toute la tension qu'elle contenait. On frappa à l'entrée de con bureau. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de McKay.

« Rodney ? »

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda le scientifique.

« Bien sûr » assura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Il l'inspecta l'air inquiet.

« Un problème ? » demanda-t-elle lasse que Rodney la détaille.

« Non mais apparemment vous, vous en avez un » termina-t-il en entrant complètement dans le bureau prenant soin de fermer la porte.

Il prit place en face d'Elizabeth et lui offrit un franc sourire. Elle ne semblait pas être d'humeur à la plaisanterie.

« En fait ça tombe bien » commença-t-il « parce que ce dont je venais discuter avec vous à un rapport avec votre altercation avec Sheppard ».

« Vous vouliez discuter de la prochaine mission ? » questionna-t-elle en reprenant un ton professionnel.

« Heum…pas exactement ! »

« Je ne vous suis pas, Docteur ! »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel tentant de se remémorer les phrases appropriées qu'il avait préparé, pour ne pas paraître trop indiscret.

« Et bien en fait… »

Sa phrase tardait à venir.

« Oui ? »

« Ecoutez Elizabeth, je vais être direct… »

Il tenta de gagner un peu d'assurance comme Elizabeth leva un sourcil d'étonnement.

« Tout le monde a pu constater que depuis quelques semaines…c'est très tendu entre vous et le Major et… »

Elle déglutit difficilement en croisant ses mains devant elle. Ainsi cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. En même temps elle s'en doutait fortement, leurs litiges devenaient plus que fréquents et de plus en plus violents.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire Rodney ? » murmura Elizabeth.

« Je pense qu'il serait temps que vous enterriez la hache de guerre, ça devient pénible pour tout le monde ici, y compris pour vous deux ! »

« Il discute continuellement mes ordres, quand il ne les désobéit pas. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? »

McKay soupira. Il devait reconnaître que Sheppard avait un sacré caractère et qu'il était assez buté. Ses anciens supérieurs avaient dû passer de sacrés moments avec lui. Mais force de reconnaître également que le Docteur Weir ne faisait rien pour atténuer les conflits. C'est comme si elle prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer. Rodney n'était pas non plus aveugle, il avait compris ce qui se tramait depuis un bout déjà.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? » balança alors McKay en observant attentivement Elizabeth.

« Mais il ne se passe rien ! » se défendit trop rapidement le Docteur en effectuant un mouvement de recul pour traduire son offense.

« Ha ba c'est peut-être ça le problème » répondit McKay aussi naturellement que possible.

« Je vous demande pardon ! »

Même si elle tentait de le dissimuler comme elle pouvait, Elizabeth était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Elle défia néanmoins Rodney du regard tentant de le convaincre qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et le Major Sheppard et que ce n'était nullement son intention que d'entamer une relation avec lui.

Cependant elle comprit vite que le scientifique n'était pas dupe, et elle avait assez de confiance en lui pour avouer ce qu'elle croyait ressentir pour le militaire.

Elle soupira et se leva allant se planter devant la baie vitrée.

« C'est si… » tenta-t-elle cherchant ses mots.

« Evident ? OH OUI ! » affirma McKay.

Elle se retourna enfin un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle ramena machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse. Rodney perçut immédiatement son malaise, il tenta de la rassurer en lui montrant que cela n'avait rien de grave.

« Vous savez » commença-t-il « moi j'ai compris tout de suite ! C'est vrai c'était si évident, quand vos regards se sont croisés…WOW y'avait une tension et une électricité dans l'air…ça aurait pu actionner la porte ! »

« Rodney ! » menaça Elizabeth tout en souriant.

Il lui sourit content de son effet.

« Ecoutez » reprit-il plus sérieusement « je ne vois pas où est le problème. Vous avez des sentiments pour lui, ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre d'ailleurs, et…visiblement lui en a pour vous alors… »

« Rodney » souffla-t-elle en faisant abstraction de sa remarque « je suis ici en charge de vous tous, je ne peux pas faire preuve de favoritisme, je dois être impartial quand il s'agit de chacun d'entre vous. »

« Je ne remets pas en question vos compétences Elizabeth, mais regardez où cela vous amène… »

Elle baissa les yeux consciente qu'il marquait un point.

« Vous et Sheppard vous ne pouvez pas vous adressez deux mots sans que ça tourne à la dispute, vous devez remédier à ça ! »

« Et vous pensez que c'est la solution, que le Major et moi nous… »

Elle agita ses mains devant elle comme pour mimer la fin de la phrase, tant elle était incapable de la terminer. Elle avait réellement besoin d'un conseil à l'heure qu'il était.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous devez faire, mais au moins vous devriez en parler tous les deux ! »

Elizabeth soupira à nouveau et se passa une main sur le front.

« Je vais vous donner mon opinion de tout ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? » plaisanta Weir.

« Très drôle…non sérieusement que vous soyez avec John ou non, cela ne va pas changer vos sentiments pour lui, alors cela ne veut pas dire que vous serez moins ou plus partial. Mais s'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, cela pourrait désamorcer le conflit et les choses iraient probablement mieux…enfin j'espère. »

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire. Même si Rodney avait un humour pathétique et s'il était un scientifique complètement timbré, elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Il était présent pour elle et cela elle ne pouvait pas lui amputer.

« Oui mais » commença Elizabeth « si jamais le Major et moi nous…enfin comment croyez vous que les autres vont réagir ? Comme je l'ai dit je ne veux pas que cela soit pris comme du favoritisme. »

Rodney la considéra un instant. Cette femme était extraordinaire, elle avait une force qu'il parvenait difficilement à mesurer. Elle était prête à renoncer à quelque chose de personnelle pour le bien être de ceux dont elle avait la charge. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de certains. Elle avait vraiment les compétences pour être là où elle était aujourd'hui.

« Même si nous ne vivons plus sur Terre » finit par répondre Rodney « même si nous vivons tous ensemble dans cette Cité, même si notre vie n'est pas banale, nous restons des êtres humains quiont des sentiments. Zelenka en a, Ford aussi, j'en ai également… Et vous en avez, cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes plus apte à diriger cette expédition ! »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et il lui rendit. Rodney était parfois de bons conseils !

« Merci » murmura-t-elle « Merci Rodney sincèrement ».

« Je vous en prie » lui sourit-il.

Il se leva près à quitter le bureau du docteur Weir.

« Vous savez Elizabeth, tout ça me fait penser à la relation de deux personnes que je connais, une relation pleine de tension, de disputes et d'artifices, très passionnelle en somme ».

« Ha oui ? » répondit-elle intriguée.

« Oui je dois avouer que c'était pareil entre le Colonel Carter et moi-même ».

« McKay ! Je vous en prie, il ne s'est rien passé entre vous et le Colonel ».

« Hey ! » se défendit le docteur « c'est parce que je ne suis pas resté assez longtemps sur Terre ».

« Pitié…je suis désolée de vous dire ça mais vous n'avez jamais fait le poids face au Général O'Neill ».

Il s'avança d'un coup vers le bureau d'Elizabeth, les yeux exorbités et une expression de totale surprise au visage.

« Quoi ? » s'insurgea-t-il « vous voulez dire que O'Neill et Carter… »

« OH OUI ! Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! »

« Mouais et bien…elle aurait pu lui faire des infidélités avec moi si j'avais voulu mais… »

« Bien sûr Rodney ! »

Il soupira bruyamment. Cette nouvelle venait de l'abattre ! Il n'avait plus qu'à aller avaler une dose conséquente de citron. Il secoua la tête vivement, tant pis pour cette Carter elle ne savait pas à côté de quoi elle était passée !

« Rodney ? Ca va allez ? » demanda Elizabeth tout sourire.

« Oui oui ça va…bon je vais retourner travailler sur le Jumper avec Zelenka ».

Elizabeth se contenta de lui sourire tout en hochant la tête. Rodney revint quelque peu sur ses pas.

« Vous croyez que c'était parce que je n'étais pas militaire qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Carter ? » demanda le scientifique inquiet.

Le Docteur Weir se retint d'éclater de rire et prit un air qui se voulait sérieux.

« Oui certainement » parvint-elle à répondre.

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré par le fait que le Colonel Carter ne l'ait pas choisi soi disant parce qu'il n'était pas dans l'armée. Et puis après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal à présent, il songeait déjà qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec Kate.

Il quitta finalement le bureau, laissant Elizabeth seule.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma brièvement les yeux comme pour se concentrer. Elle devait parler à Sheppard. Et régler cette situation au plus vite.

Elle chercha John pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que le Lieutenant Ford ne lui informe qu'il avait vu le Major se diriger vers un coin reculé de la Cité, où personne n'avait l'habitude d'aller. Elle avait hésité quelques minutes avant de se rendre dans la direction indiquée par Aiden, John avait certainement voulu s'isoler. Cependant elle voyait un avantage certain à mettre les choses au clair à présent, car elle était sûre qu'ils ne seraient pas importunés étant donné le coin isolé que le Major avait choisi.

Elle le trouva donc, non sans surprise, sur un des balcons de la Cité. Elle fut tout de suite saisie par la vue qui ne s'apparentait pas avec celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'observer depuis « son » balcon. Le jeu des couleurs était quelque peu différent, mais le lieu était tout aussi apaisant.

John était là, assis par terre adossé au mur. Les bras reposant sur ses genoux repliés et les mains croisées devant lui. Il avait appuyé sa tête contre le mur et ses yeux étaient clos. Cela surpris immédiatement Elizabeth, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Elle avait l'habitude de l'appréhender de toute sa hauteur, son corps élancé devant elle.

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui quand elle fut stoppée par sa voix cassante.

« Je n'ai pas traversé la moitié de la Cité pour qu'on vienne me déranger ! »

Elle tenta de ne pas se formaliser à son ton volontairement froid, et fit à nouveau quelques pas en sa direction si bien qu'elle le surplombait à présent. Il daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux sur elle. Et elle put y voir la noirceur de son regard.

« J'ai envie d'être seul » reprit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu « est-ce que vous pouvez respecter cela ou non ? »

Elle essaya brièvement de se rappeler s'il avait été à son égard aussi froid et distant par le passé, en vain. Même durant ces dernières semaines où la tension était à son paroxysme, elle ne l'avait connu comme tel. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Il faut qu'on parle John ! » affirma-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Il se leva brusquement manquant de bousculer le Docteur Weir. Il marmonna quelque chose qui pu s'apparenter à un refus de sa part, et allait pour quitter le balcon. Elizabeth anticipa son action et se positionna juste devant la sortie bloquant le passage. Il lui lança un regard sans équivoque.

« Docteur, ôtez-vous de mon chemin s'il vous plait » demanda-t-il aussi poliment que possible, mais la voix pleine de colère.

« Je n'irai nulle part tant que nous n'aurons pas discuté ! »

Le regard de John se fit encore plus dur et froid. Elizabeth était convaincu que s'il avait pu la tuer d'un regard, elle aurait péri au premier tir. Mais elle était aussi déterminée qu'il ne l'était. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser impressionner, et certainement pas par lui !

« Si vous ne bougez pas je vais user de la force pour passer » menaça-t-il la voix rauque.

« Mais je vous en prie Major, ne vous gênez pas ! »

Ils se défièrent du regard. Aucun ne voulait céder ! Ils avaient tout deux un tempérament fort et un caractère affirmé. Bien plus encore quand ils se retrouvaient en conflit l'un avec l'autre.

« Alors Major » repris Elizabeth impatiente « vous fuyez ou vous décidez enfin de prendre vos responsabilités ? »

Il sentit la colère monter encore davantage en lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez DOCTEUR ? De me provoquer ? Parce que je vous jure que si vous continuez sur cette voie là, vous allez vous souvenir pourquoi vous êtes venue ici ! »

Elle ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, même si l'impulsivité de John ne la rassurait pas. Elle ne lui donnerait pas le bénéfice de jouer avec ses sentiments plus longtemps.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard, puis John battit en retraite. Il se retourna et alla se planter devant la rambarde du balcon crispant ses doigts autour. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Comment pouvait-il être dans un état de colère comme ça ? Et contre elle ?...Non ce n'était pas contre elle, c'était contre lui. Car il se sentait incapable de gérer ce qu'il ressentait, alors il lui en voulait d'être tout ce qu'il désirait chez une femme.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de… » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais" répondit-elle seulement.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, non pas par l'aveu de John mais parce qu'elle était contente qu'il soit resté. Elle s'avança quelque peu mais resta derrière lui. Elle pressentait qu'il ne désirait pas qu'elle voit son visage tendu. Elle avait si bien appris à le connaître depuis.

« Je crois qu'on a fait une erreur » souffla-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il entende.

Elle le sentit se tendre un peu plus. Combien d'erreurs commettrait-il encore ?

« Ca vous l'avez déjà fait remarqué » rétorqua-t-il légèrement agacé.

Elle baissa la tête comme prise en faute et ferma brièvement les yeux alors que les paroles de John la ramenaient quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle se souvenait parfaitement le moment où prise de panique elle avait prononcé des paroles blessantes autant pour lui que pour elle.

Elle s'était refusée de penser à tout cela depuis, ou du moins elle voulait s'en convaincre, et c'était certainement pour ça que la tension entre eux n'avait cessé de grimper, parce qu'ils n'étaient parvenus à tirer les choses au clair.

Le fait est qu'elle avait tenté naïvement d'oublier, d'effacer cette « erreur », comme elle l'avait nommé, de son esprit. Mais à chaque fois quelque chose lui rappelait ce qui s'était passé, et c'était l'obsession qui la saisissait. Elle ne pouvait alors se concentrer sur autre chose, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette nuit passée avec John.

Leur « erreur ».

Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu pareille expérience, il y avait eu une harmonie parfaite de leurs corps. Elle s'était pourtant dit que tout résidait dans une simple attirance physique, et John était parvenu à la même conclusion quand au réveil ils en avaient parlé. Brièvement évoqué convenait certainement mieux, étant donné que chacun, ayant anticipé la réaction de l'autre, avait conclu que tout reposait sur une attirance et que compte tenu de leur statut respectif il ne pouvait en être autrement. Chacun avait nié ce qui apparaissait être une évidence. Certes l'attirance physique et la tension sexuelle étaient bel et bien présentes, mais aucun n'avait voulu s'avouer que des sentiments naissants étaient en jeu.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne plus reparler de cet incident, de ce dérapage qui n'avait été que preuve d'une certaine faiblesse.

Et pourtant, depuis, ils étaient tous deux à cran et très irritables, surtout l'un envers l'autre. Eux qui, paradoxalement, avaient été en osmose parfaite un peu plus tôt.

Elizabeth fut sorti de ses souvenirs par un soupir de John. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il attendait certainement qu'elle se prononce.

« On a fait une erreur John » réitéra-t-elle « on a sous-estimé ce qui s'est passé ».

Il ne broncha pas, ne ressentant pas le besoin de se prononcer dans l'immédiat. Il se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse, et de garder le regard droit devant.

« John » murmura-t-elle en posant délicatement une main sur le dos de l'homme devant elle.

Surpris par ce contact inespéré, il sursauta légèrement. Il se reprit aussitôt, puis comprenant la requête d'Elizabeth, il se retourna lentement et lui fit enfin face, son visage se détendit quelque peu.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent aussitôt. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, John s'autorisa à promener ses yeux sur ce visage angélique. Il l'observa attentivement et fut stupéfait d'y voir dessiné des traits lisses. Lui qui avait l'habitude de la voir avec un visage dur lors de leurs altercation.

Puis une autre vision lui vint à l'esprit. Il se souvint alors du visage du Docteur quand il s'était fondu en elle et qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom, il avait été fasciné par les émotions qui avaient traversé son visage.

Inconsciemment en se remémorant cela, John avait levé une main vers le visage d'Elizabeth et s'apprêtait à caresser la joue de la jeune femme.

Puis il détourna rapidement le regard comme honteux de ce à quoi il pensait à l'instant, et sa main retomba lourdement le long de son corps.

Elizabeth qui avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'alors, s'autorisa à pousser un soupir. Un éclair de regret la traversa, mais elle décida de reprendre la conversation. Ils devaient en parler, c'était le plus important dans l'immédiat.

« Au début » murmura-t-elle « j'ai cru qu'il était question simplement d'attirance… »

Elle regagna son attention car il avait à nouveau son regard sur elle. C'était à présent elle qui fuyait le sien, son regard se perdant derrière l'épaule de John, quelque part à la jonction du ciel et de l'océan.

« Seulement » continua-t-elle plus difficilement « c'est plus fort que ça…et c'est effrayant ».

« Effrayant ? » questionna-t-il.

« C'est un sentiment récent, et pourtant c'est déjà si intense » répondit-elle toujours le regard dans le vague.

Il était sûr de pouvoir comprendre ce que mentionnait Elizabeth. L'intensité il pouvait la mesurer rien qu'aux battements irréguliers de son cœur à chaque fois qu'elle posait ses yeux sur lui.

Cette femme le fascinait et l'effrayait tout autant car elle parvenait à faire naître en lui des émotions qu'il s'était consciencieusement appliqué à enfouir en lui il y a bien longtemps de cela. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas définir cela comme une banale attirance physique, pour lui aussi c'était bien plus que ça.

Il avait l'agréable sensation qu'il pouvait être apprécié, aimé avec le temps, tel qu'il était. Elizabeth lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était prête à le prendre entièrement, pour ce qu'il était, et non comme certains voulaient qu'il soit. Mais il en avait également peur.

John traça le contour du visage d'Elizabeth de son pouce, elle ferma lentement les yeux sous le tendre contact.

« C'est troublant pour moi aussi » murmura-t-il.

Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle de John s'écraser sur son visage. Il se sentait si soulagé de lui confier enfin ce qu'il ressentait. La tension fuyait son corps petit à petit. Il y voyait plus clair. Il s'en voulait de son impulsivité, et il se demandait encore comment il avait pu être aussi agressif verbalement envers elle. Mais la peur de ce nouveau sentiment lui avait fait perdre les pédales.

« C'est nouveau pour nous deux » continua-t-il sur le même ton « alors on apprendra ensemble ».

Dans un sourire Elizabeth posa son front contre les lèvres de John tandis que de ses mains il lui encadrait délicatement le visage. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, le temps pour eux d'assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer.

Puis Elizabeth se détacha légèrement pour capter le regard de John. D'un accord silencieux, il descendit ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser. Et le baiser fut doux, intense et tout aussi sensuel.

Ils se séparèrent, et soulagés de partager le même sentiment, ils se sourirent tendrement.

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? 


End file.
